1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating anode x-ray tube of the type having a housing, in which a rotating anode is disposed, and having a cover with a compartment projecting therefrom in which a cathode is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Subject Matter
Rotating anode x-ray tubes are known, for example from German OS 34 29 799. A rotating anode is accommodated in a vacuum-sealed housing. Electrons are accelerated onto the rotating anode from a radially disposed cathode. The x-ray radiation thereby formed exits from the housing.
A rotating anode x-ray tube according of this type is commercially available from Siemens AG under the product designation “Dura 502”. A cover of the housing opposite the rotating anode has a compartment or chamber to accept the cathode. Given an operation over long duration of such a rotating anode x-ray tube under high load, it sometimes leads to leakages in the transfer region between cover and the compartment.
From WO 03/083391, a rotating anode x-ray tube with a rotating anode incorporated into a vacuum-sealed housing is known in which a compartment for acceptance of a cathode is provided on a cover of the housing opposite the rotating anode. A transition part made of copper and connecting the compartment with the cover is provided which is connected with a heat exchanger to dissipate heat from the transition part.